(A) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the treatment of waste water having a biological oxygen demand (B.O.D.) to remove the B.O.D. More especially the invention is concerned with an apparatus which permits the employment of a single vessel for carrying out the biological reaction and the secondary clarification by settling of precipitated solids from the biological reaction; still further the invention is concerned with improvements in oxygen dissolving devices which may be employed in the apparatus to efficiently dissolve oxygen in the waste water.
(B) Description of the Prior Art